


【图文NSFW】Bonding Session

by sarriathmg



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesiac Jason Todd, Bottom Jason Todd, Consensual Underage Sex, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hooded Ninja, M/M, NSFW Art, POV Tim Drake, Past/Referenced underage, Pining, Praise Kink, Resurrected Jason Todd, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 自从杰森怀里抱着个婴儿死里复生之后，提姆只见过他三次。前两次刺客都本能地试图杀死他。第三次则是这样的。“提姆，”迪克小心地说道，当最年轻的男孩终于站在床边，“你为什么不帮他脱掉衣服？”“我——呃——什么？”他设法用喉咙说出这些，几乎没有意识到自己的脸是怎么变红的。BJTW 第二天：赞美癖好
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	【图文NSFW】Bonding Session

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bonding Session (illustrated, NSFW)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848352) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 灵感来自以前画过的一张YJ宇宙的3P图
> 
> 内含NSFW图片，看的时候注意身后。

杰森回来后，提姆只见过他三次。

第一次是夜翼从永恒岛的任务上回家，将年轻的失忆刺客也带了回来。前罗兵身穿红色，面具拉下来，绿色的眼睛在他的黑刘海下向外窥视，充满敌意地盯着提姆。一个小婴儿被他抱在怀里，裹在浅绿色的婴儿包里。试图在他的前任和偶像面前留下良好的第一印象被证明是一场灾难。提姆站起来，伸出手臂想要进行友好握手，然后杰森就抽出了自己的武士刀并袭击了 他，这一切都是在抱着一个哭泣的婴儿的时候进行的。情况很混乱，迪克和布鲁斯最初都感到震惊，几乎用到了所有人合力才终于制服了他。

第二次是提姆的错。有一天，他看到达米安独自一人坐在厨房的婴儿椅上，从瓶子里喝着奶粉。提姆愚蠢地以为取笑这个孩子可能会很有趣，便从那胖乎乎的小手指上把奶瓶抽了出来，并把瓶子放在他很远的地方，直到把达米安弄哭。那时红袍忍者突然就不知从那里向他袭来，差一点就干净利落地砍掉了提姆的手。值得庆幸的是，那天阿福正好在家。老人得以劝下杰森没去杀他，但提姆也是在这时候意识到自己在前辈的眼里是不那么受欢迎的。巧合的是，他还是整个庄园中唯一不允许靠近韦恩亲儿子的人。

毋庸置疑，自从杰森重返家庭以来，他一直对提姆怀有敌意，而且不用多聪明的人都可以断定，这种敌意的很大一部分源于杰森被取代的恨意。就连提姆本人都没有尝试去和这个逻辑争辩。

他们第三次见面是这样的。

提姆十分钟前被夜翼召集，据说是要进行一次任务前的简报，但当他发现自己正站在迪克的房间门前而不是蝙蝠洞时，提姆开始怀疑了。当提姆遵照迪克的召唤打开门进屋后，看到他面前的不是一个——而是两个罗宾的时候，他更是感到不知所措。

“呃……”

提姆在门口犹豫了，吞咽着眼前的场景，试图弄明白这一切。

迪克盘腿坐在床上，不是穿制服，而是穿着他最喜欢的夹克，海军蓝，肩膀带蓝色的条纹。杰森斜倚在他的两条大腿中间，头靠在迪克左臂的弯曲处，抬头带有梦幻般充满爱意的表情望着他的前任。迪克轻柔地抚摸着杰森的头发，爱恋的情绪在他的眼中清晰可见。

这幅画是和平而 _ 诱人的。 _ 杰森的身体在他那红色外衣的衬托下像一只懒惰的猫，像希腊女神的画。 他长长的腿从身下伸出来，穿着紧身的黑色裤子。杰森放松的姿势使他看起来又暖而温柔，与他总是会放出的强大保护者的印象大不相同。而他脸上那在通常如此危险的人身上少见的崇拜之情……仅凭这个就具有致命的吸引力。提姆几乎希望他在这里有一个相机来捕捉这一刻。

但是，当刺客的目光突然朝他射来，这个画面就被打碎了，杰森那双崇拜的眼神变成了眸子更加警惕、凶猛、 _ 充满敌意的东西。 _

然后，提姆必须停止幻想，吞咽了一下。

“迪克，这是怎么回事？”他说，声音因笨拙和焦虑而僵硬。

杰森开始坐起了一点，尽管仍然靠在迪克身上。他的刺客本能开始显现，手不由自主地伸向腰带上的手里剑，很容易就能从他坚持穿着的全副武装的忍者制服抽出它们来攻击。 

感觉到房间里的紧张感，提姆明显地吞下了口水，而当他心里清楚杰森此时缺乏完整的自我意识这点只会让事情显得更糟。这个男孩受过联盟的训练，会自动攻击任何他认为足以构成威胁的人。而提姆在这里完全是一个威胁，因为他是杰森唯一不认识的人，还穿着曾经属于他的罗宾制服——提姆为迪克口中的任务才穿上的制服，而此时他怀疑连任务本身都是假的了。

但是就在情况变得糟糕到提姆不得不摆出防御姿态之前，迪克上前拦截了下来，手轻轻地搁在杰森的肩膀上并阻止了他的举动。忍者因此而立刻展露的放松的表情让提姆内心有一种奇怪的情绪——类似于 _ 嫉妒。 _

“没关系的，” 迪克轻柔地哄着怀里的刺客，在他抬起头来时，他的以同样深情的目光来面对提姆，尽管面对他的时候眼神充满更多的权威。 “到这里来，提姆。先把门关上。他不会攻击你的。”

提姆花了几秒钟来思考他的选择。他理智的一部分告诉他迪克在试图动什么歪脑筋，但更多被感性控制的部分却在和他说，这很好。这很棒。提姆想要这个。

提姆一直想与他的两个偶像共度时光，而当杰森的态度让做到这点很难，迪克此时的存在却给了提姆很大的信心。不过，提姆是一个遵从理智的人，所以他轻轻地合上身后的门完全是出于他的好奇心，而不是出于任何遵从命令的欲望。 然而，他顺便把门锁上这点可就没有借口了，当他开始慢慢床头走去时，他的心脏在胸口急速跳动。

迪克帮助杰森坐直一点，直到他的背部与迪克的躯干齐平，臀部被锁在他的大腿之间。迪克轻轻地将男孩的手臂引导跨过他们的腿，使它们平放在床单上。

“提姆，”迪克小心地说道，当最年轻的男孩终于站在床边，“你为什么不帮他脱掉衣服？”

提姆立即停下来，睁大眼睛，大张着嘴。他的脑袋里充满了混乱的旋风，震惊地僵在原地。

“我——呃——什么？”他设法用喉咙说出这些，几乎没有意识到自己的脸是怎么变红的。

对于他的这种反应，迪克只是帮助把杰森移到自己双腿之间一个更舒适的姿势，帮助将他敞开他的腿，手坚定地置于男孩的膝盖装甲上，他抬头用理解的目光看着提姆。

“如果你想的话，”迪克对他说，小心翼翼地凝视着对方，以免透露太多他此时的想法，“如果你只是想聊天，我们也可以那么做。”

那一刻，提姆以为迪克或许发现了自己那些隐秘的痴恋。也许他以某种方式找到了提姆如此努力地藏起来的旧照片，它们把他对他前任的爱慕表现得太明显不过了。但是，也许迪克只是注意到了最近提姆一听到杰森被提起名字时会表现出的奇怪反应。总是会停止他正在做的一切，然后开始语无伦次。每当谈话的主题转向他的前任时他都会脸红，并且变得很没有信心。提姆确信连布鲁斯都能发现他对前罗宾的痴情。

提姆吞下了口水。他的眼睛从杰森的脸转移他的胸前，他的红色外衣在他的胸部肌肉上伸展，又在他穿的腰带下方起皱，充分突出了他腰部的狭窄。然后又看着那双长腿，小腿精雕细琢的形状同时充斥着力量与优雅，接着，提姆不禁将注意力集中在杰森裤子下面的凸起处，在他衣服下面形成一个帐篷。

“我……”想回答些什么，提姆结结巴巴地说，“可是任务呢？”

他想一开口就扇自己了。这些话使他看起来很愚蠢，但这是提姆现在唯一能想到的回答。

迪克低下头笑了。

“别担心，”他平静地回答，“我是团队负责人，你不相信我吗？其实你也很好奇，不是吗？”

提姆还没意识过来自己的身体就先动起来了。不知道双手的颤抖是来自恐惧还是兴奋，他都尽量尝试让它们稳定下来。他们首先伸手去抓杰森腰带，但却在几英寸前犹豫了，不知道离忍者的这些武器如此接近是否会引起更多的防御本能。

“没关系，提姆，”迪克说。他的声音柔和得令人放心，平静的音色每一步都在引导着他，“慢慢来，不要惊到他就行。”

说这些的同时，迪克的手也在杰森的手臂上来回抚摸。后者的脸还没完全松弛下来，但他确实好像比之前要放心一点，提姆认为这是一个好兆头。

迪克敦促说：“继续，不必害怕。我会在一旁关注的。”

“这么做有什么意义？”提姆问，有些害怕得到明显的答案。他太理性了，以至于不可能会相信的。但是他也不想听到相反的答复。

“一次交流的机会，”迪克说得好像这显而易见，他的脸和声音都很平静，“提姆，不用去担心任务。作为团队的负责人，我认为你们两个能够和平相处这件事更重要。你只要把这当成一项……我希望你们参加的团体咨询的课程。你和杰森两个人之间的。” 

他这么说的话……

听起来确实有必要。如果他和杰森想一起进行任务，提姆希望他患了失忆症的前辈能够不光把他当成一个障碍来看待。

提姆再次开始移动，缓慢而谨慎地把手伸向杰森的腰部，摸索着固定腰带的扣子，因为他无法立即找到它们而感到紧张。杰森身体的静止使他感到不安，整个举止就像是赌博，就像试图接近一头野生而不受驯服的动物，完全不知道什么事会突然让他受惊。

他终于找到了它们，并解开了暗扣以将其取下。提姆将它握在手中，仍然带着杰森的体温，上面排有无数的手里剑和其他的致命武器，提姆将它放到床上，距离足够远，以至于一旦杰森决定拿起它们来攻击提姆能够有时间躲开。

“你会很听话的，对吧，小翅膀？”仿佛读懂了提姆的想法，迪克在提姆开始解开红色连帽外套的拉链时对杰森说。迪克的嘴唇擦着杰森的耳朵，在耳壳上轻轻地吻了一下，“难道你也不会为提姆当个乖孩子吗？就像你曾经为我当的那样？”

当杰森试图用自己的嘴唇再次捕捉他的那双时，男人的话差点被打断了。 为了让他更容易一点，迪克贴近并亲吻他，或者说是让 _ 杰森 _ 来亲吻自己。穿红色连帽衫的忍者一次又一次用嘴唇缠住迪克的嘴，湿润的声音从他们的唇瓣相遇处散发出来，带着不顾一切的情绪在各处轻啄着。

“嗯……是的——”杰森向后仰去迎接迪克的嘴唇，发出断断续续的话，温暖的呼吸像波涛般涌出——“会非常、非常的听话。”

这画面令人振奋，提姆感觉光是靠看着它就能变硬了。但是，这也让他有一种嫉妒感。提姆对他的导师产生了某种竞争意识，那个正在吻着本应由提姆来捕获之人的导师。

提姆两条腿交错着爬到床上。杰森对迪克太着迷了，以至于当提姆在解开他的束腰外衣前部时都没有理睬他。脱下里面那件黑色紧身衣要更困难，因此提姆暂且不管它，而是专注于杰森的裤子，拉着腰带，而杰森突然自主的抬起臀部让他将它脱下这点令提姆感到惊讶，他的心为此而跳。

迪克伸出一只手，帮着向上拉起杰森的紧身衣，露出下面一片苍白的皮肤，现在它泛着粉红色，两侧的两个蓓蕾已经竖立了。提姆停顿下来，吞咽了一下。

杰森现在开始沉重地呼吸了，他的头靠在迪克的肩膀上，再次抬头用朦胧的眼睛看着他，眼中的爱和信任是提姆以前从未在他身上见过的。迪克也低头看着他，如果不是迪克突然对他讲话，别人或许会忘记提姆也在房间里了。

“你为什么不帮帮他呢，提姆？”他的导师说，声音是如此柔和，以至于听起来很陌生。提姆有些头晕，以至于过了好一会儿才意识到迪克指的是杰森的阴茎，此时已经变得坚硬并且充满活力。

他低下头，再次吞了下吐沫，目光沿着那根东西，移动到它发红的龟头和潮湿的缝隙，一种饥饿感短暂地征服了他。

提姆没有要求迪克澄清这话，也没有真正的犹豫。他简单地伏下身去，直到他的头舒适地位于忍者的两腿之间，然后，提姆紧张地凝视着对方的家伙，将舌头伸到它的根部，从底到顶胆怯地一舔,，略咸的味道渗入他的舌尖。

杰森呻吟着，他的身体不由自主地拱起，与提姆的嘴相遇，臀部往上推以进行更多接触。这种反应是受欢迎的，提姆不禁因对方的反应而感到自豪。

“干得好，提姆，”他听到迪克从上方说，“继续努力。他喜欢你这么做。”

他不需要被告知第二次。提姆的舌头杰森的阴茎上上上下下地游动，在性器上留下一行反光的口水，同时对它进行潮湿的吻，直到他最终将嘴唇整个包裹在充血的阴茎头上，使杰森嘴里再次发出低吟。

提姆一直在挑逗着，只是用那些他从色情中学到的有限的知识来做，但是事实证明，他经验不足的口交居然能够激起他这位偶像的反应，而这件事让提姆振奋。提姆开始胆怯地把整个东西塞进嘴里，自己开始因为这些想法变得越来越硬，他喜欢自己能够从刺客身上抽出的那些低吟声，为自己感到自豪。

他对这种行为非常着迷，以至于当迪克拿出软管并将其打开时，他甚至都没听到，直到他的导师用手指轻拍提姆的肩膀。

“提姆，”迪克轻轻地说，“把你的手给我。”

他抬起头，看到迪克手里的白色润滑剂包装，盖子已经打开了。提姆急忙脱下手套，犹豫地伸出右手，举起手掌，完全暴露他紧张兮兮的菜鸟本质，直到迪克拉过他的手臂并将透明的凝胶挤到手掌上。

东西是粘糊糊的，浓密的稠度使它在他的手掌上形成一坨，凉爽的感觉渗入提姆的皮肤，让他感到兴奋。

然后，他坐起来，将润滑剂涂在手指上，同时迪克也在杰森后面挪了挪位置，将一只手放在他的膝盖上，以拉开杰森的双腿，后者像训练有素的小狗一样无声地让他这么做。 

迪克的手找到杰森的臀瓣，捏了一下，然后将它们轻轻拉开，手指在两坨肉上留下凹痕，以露出隐藏在它们之间的小穴，入口拉伸绷紧，露出里面的一点粉红色的嫩肉。从没有什么比这个画面更加能引诱提姆，视觉本身就足以让他流口水了。

迪克指示他：“现在，一次将一根手指伸进去。无需害怕，杰森承受得来。”

提姆只是对他点点头，因为他一个字也想不出来。他俯身，将自己的手落下，伸向入口，然后按照迪克的指示去做。洞最初感觉很紧，但是他的第一个手指入没有阻力般就滑动着穿过了括约肌，肌肉环立即以其温暖的感觉包裹住他的食指，使他感到惊奇。提姆然后将手指向内推去，感到环肌在他四周兴奋地抽搐，杰森的嘴唇溢出一阵沉吟。

“你做得很好，” 迪克几乎心不在焉地向他保证，然后又回到杰森的耳边低语，“而小翅膀，你承受得真不错。我以你为荣。”

杰森呜咽着，抬起头，用自己的嘴唇去追逐迪克的。迪克在中途和他的相聚，他们短暂又开始进行起了下一轮的热吻。

提姆对此感到有些恼火。他先用一根手指然后用另一只手指打开他的前任，手指呈剪刀形状去塑造他的入口以为即将到来的事情做准备，但是杰森的注意力全神贯注在别人身上，这使提姆的工作显得毫无意义。

提姆完成时，迪克和杰森两个人的嘴仍旧是连在一起的。他把手指抽出来，依旧开始去解开自己身上穿的制服，没心再去等待进一步的指示。他从来没有像终于将他的勃起取出来这般感到松了一口气，但是突然放松的叹息突然被割断，变成一声嘶哑的惊呼，因为一只戴着手套的手突然包裹在他的阴茎上，牢牢地握住了它，提姆立即抬起头，看到杰森仍在亲吻迪克，对他握着的工具没有太注意。

青年会愿意这样子去触摸提姆这件事本身有些奇怪地让他感到受到赞赏，但与此同时也感到了一定程度的侮辱。

“这里，”迪克终于能够和杰森分开片刻，时间足够给他一个透明的包装。

提姆把它撕开。他展开安全套，并将它套住自己的阴茎，让松紧带扣在他的阴茎根部。

然后迪克把软管又给给提姆，说，“把这个涂上。”

提姆让迪克将润滑剂挤压到他的手上——这次是双手并排——并揉搓他的手掌使其均匀分布，当他为即将发生的事情如此兴奋，这些动作几乎有些草率。

“现在，杰森，”迪克用双唇压在杰森的耳朵上小声说， “还记得我们在训练和执行任务之间的娱乐时间吗？在我们的房间里还是正义山的淋浴间？ ”

杰森的头回落到迪克的肩膀。他的胸部在起伏，言语参差不齐。

“嗯……是的……”

“这没什么大不了的，杰伊，”迪克再次吻他，这一次带着些奖励的意味，“我将一直待在这里，就像我那时也在这里一样。我确保提姆不会太快。只要抓着我就行，好吗？” 

杰森在吻间哼出声来，点了点头。这个动作很小，但是迪克和提姆都没有错过它。

当提姆准备进入时，他突然又变得紧张起来。如果说他不是一直在梦想这一刻那是骗人的，但实际上被告知他可以做这个，被允许以这种方式得到杰森这点，感觉是非常不真实的。几乎就像他在做梦一样，过去的所有渴望，比起这么快就即将梦想成真而产生的焦虑，显得一文不值。

但是有人对他寄予了期望，提姆知道杰森和迪克的注意力都集中在他将要做的事情上。因此，提姆强迫自己停下来，停止再一次去分析，然后完全遵照自己的直觉去 _ 推进。 _

尖端带着湿润的声音穿过边缘，剩余的部分出奇的简单。提姆发现自己轻松地滑入了杰森的身体，在不知不觉中就已经完全进入。他成为罗宾前的崇拜的人也难怪自己的热度完全笼罩了他。提姆呻吟着，不情愿地将双手置于杰森躯干的两侧，用床支撑自己，几乎没有去在意突然和杰森那么接近。杰森并没有把他推开，这鼓励了他。

迪克现在将胳膊缠在杰森的躯干上，下巴放在继任者的头顶上。他轻柔地按摩杰森的身体两侧，轻声细语像溪流从他的嘴里流出。

他说，“杰伊，你真是太好了，给提姆一个机会，让他证明他可以照顾你。”

这些话让杰森呜咽出声，而提姆开始抽出并推进。这一次，他用更大的力向前猛近，导致杰森的充满肌肉的身体与迪克的身体碰撞，将他渴望的呻吟声切成两半。

“很好，提姆，”迪克鼓励，“努力保持下去。杰伊喜欢你粗暴一点。”

提姆继续着。

杰森的呼吸因为每一次顶撞而发颤，这感觉就像一次激情的锻炼一样。长长而有力的双腿缠在提姆的胯部上，用力将他拉近，使他陷入难以摆脱的禁锢之中。然后，提姆的手找到杰森的臀部，并从下面支撑它，将他抬起以更容易自己去穿透。这种感觉是……难以形容的。被包裹住了，既因温暖紧紧地围绕在他的阴茎上的甬道，又因那些强壮的双腿不断地将他的身体拉向杰森的身体。就像被困的感觉一般。

杰森在他的努力下呜咽的样子令人着迷。他的童年偶像，那个小巧但充满自信的罗宾从一座楼跳到另一座，如今已经长成美丽而有着优美的四肢的成年人，但完全在提姆为他提供的欢愉中迷失。自从那个决定性的夜晚以来这就是他的梦想——他被一个身穿黑色和黄色披风的娇小而优雅的救世主，从高谭的暴徒手中被救出。一个可以说彻底改变了提姆一生的夜晚。

但是，并不是说杰森就会记住这一点。即使他没有失去记忆，他也不会记得他从众多其他人中救出的那个小孩。他不记得曾有一个一脸崇拜的男孩在获救后立即将相机对准他抓拍照片。但是如果提姆足够努力，他仍然可以给他的前辈留下深刻的印象。也许不能唤醒杰森对他的初次记忆——也许永远不会。但是也许 _ 这次的 _ 记忆仍能被他记住。 

提姆开始变得更加用力，每一次的努力都变得更加深入。他用惩罚性的力量砸向杰森，竭尽全力试图吸引杰森的注意。失忆症患者一直试图亲吻迪克，不愿离开他的前任一个人呆一秒钟专注于提姆，但是当提姆的动作不肯给他任何时间去分散他的注意力，这么做显然变得越来越难。提姆满头大汗，但结果是值得的。

杰森现在完全是不停呜咽和呻吟的混乱的一团了。他的一只手仍紧紧抓住迪克的，但他的另一只手则紧握住提姆的手臂，随着提姆不断推向他，他发出嘶哑的叫声。肉的拍打声在房间里不断回荡。

“你做得很好，杰伊，”迪克说，听起来他自己也喘不过气来。提姆看不出这个男人是不是也已经变得坚硬起来了，但是如果没有，提姆会感到惊讶。光是从杰森不断被推撞和撞到迪克的方式来看，对此没有任何反应基本是不可能的。

“格雷——格雷森——”杰森呻吟道，“——再用力。 _ 用力。” _

尽管因为杰森这话对迪克所说而让他生气，提姆还是遵循了这些要求。迪克必须紧握住失意者的身体，以对应提姆向前推动的动作，尽管第一个罗宾的脸上已经能看出被挑起的性欲，但他仍然微笑着。

“继续这样，提姆，”他喘着粗气地说，“他喜欢这样。”

然后他俯下身再次亲吻杰森，这次是他的脸颊。

“这就像过去一样，不是吗？我真的很想你，小翅膀。”

杰森哼了一声，“替换者很有用。”

迪克笑了。

杰森这次没回应他的吻。取而代之的是，他将迪克推开一点，以便有更多空间移动身体。他向后扭动躯干，直到他的头朝向迪克的裤裆处为止，那里已经因为欲望而出现了帐篷。杰森打开拉链，低下头，吞下那只正在涨大的阴茎。

杰森熟练地使用嘴唇和舌头的方式告诉提姆，这不是他第一次这样做。在提姆到来之前，在布鲁斯不知情的情况下，他们就一定常常会在迪克的房间或在团队的淋浴间这么做了。他能想象这些荷尔蒙充沛的青少年在队友们经常去的地方做爱，只要找到机会就做——一个年轻的杰森跪在地上，给迪克进行他所能给予的最棒的口交，次数多到直到他死去到复活都还保留着这个习惯……

不久，迪克也开始呻吟起来了。他的手指在男孩的头发上梳理，然后轻轻拉动，仅用足够的力将其头部固定在那里。

杰森的舌头发出湿漉漉的声音让电流涌过提姆的身体。他终于在这些刺激和画面中达到高潮，后仰头颅，松了一口气。

那之后不久杰森也高潮了。他完全是在生殖器没有被碰到的情况下高潮的，提姆惊讶地看到浓稠的液体是如何从充血的阴茎中喷出的，但是杰森唯一对此表现出的只有一声呻吟，除此之外完全没有把注意力从迪克身上移开。他一直专注于取悦他，他的嘴一次又一次地把男人的勃起带进去，直到器官完全被唾液和粘液弄得润滑。 

又是那种情绪，嫉妒心和竞争心理。

当迪克最终将种子射入杰森的嘴和脸上时，提姆不花任何时间就凑到他的前任身上，甚至顾不上将自己的勃起先拔出来。他强行将杰森的头转向自己，将嘴唇按在他的嘴上，已经忘记了前不久他的前任还对他的安全是个多大的威胁。令人惊讶的是，杰森并没有将他推开。他甚至还回赠了提姆的吻，舌尖上还带着来自迪克精液的味道。

亲吻持续，提姆充满了成就感。

迪克坐了下来，喘着气，但精神放松。

“我知道你们两个可以相处得很好，”他轻声说，“只需要一点磨合而已。”

提姆感到非常满足，以至于他甚至没有哼一声来作为答复。

  
  


清理这些会很烦人。现在，提姆只是将避孕套缠起来并将其收起以便事后能安全地处理它（希望布鲁斯无法在某处找到它，尽管提姆对此表示严重怀疑），并且拉上自己的拉链，看着迪克也在做同样的事情。三人中最年长的一个又一次深情地啄了杰森的额头，从床上下来并告诉他不用等很久，然后就带着提姆离开了房间。

迪克关上了他身后的门，将提姆带到大厅的更远处，直到无法从他的房间听到他们的谈话。

“干得好，提姆。”他的笑容给人自信，然后他发现年轻人的脸颊上仍然徘徊着红晕。 “你还好吗？”

提姆想问问是否还会有其他时候，以后是否还可以像今天一样再次见到杰森，或者这只是一件一次性的事。但是他很尴尬，甚至不知该如何尝试来展开这个话题，所以他说，“任务是真的吗？”

迪克眨了眨眼，然后仰头，他笑了。

“对不起，”他擦着眼泪说，“不。抱歉，提姆，我那么说只是不想过早地把你吓跑。你可以洗个澡然后把制服换掉了。”

提姆挫败地叹了口气，当他转身准备这样做时，迪克的声音又再次传来。

男人说，“很快杰森就必须再给达米安喂奶了，如果你愿意也可以跟我们一起去。我会看看是否可以说服杰伊让你抱一抱他。”

提姆的脸红为此加深了，他甚至在意识到之前就表达了自己的感激之情。

“谢谢，迪克。”

“不客气，提姆，”迪克说，“待会儿见。”

提姆心情舒畅地走开了。


End file.
